Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bus bar module, especially to a bus bar module that includes an output terminal and is installed to a battery pack made up of plural battery elements (battery cells or battery modules).
Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-269104 discloses a bus bar module 301 shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7. The bus bar module 301 includes a resin case 302. An output terminal (a bus bar) 303 is attached to the resin case 302. A screw 305 is swaged to one side of the output terminal 303. Then, a wire from another device is connected to the screw 305.
A battery binding post 307 is provided on another side of the output terminal 303. The output terminal 303 is electrically connected with a terminal of a battery pack via the battery binding post 307. The output terminal 303 is engaged with the resin case 302 by a locking projection 309.